


Forgetfulness

by this-is-cd (hic_sunt_dracones)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Kanjani8 - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hic_sunt_dracones/pseuds/this-is-cd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2008 and based on the 2008-09 Kanjani8 Calendar and written for one of the One Hour Pr0nz Challenges we used to do way back when on lj/chat. </p><p>Mostly finished, could be read as finished but I'd wanted to work on it a bit more. Just here for mostly archival-sake. </p><p> </p><p>"But how can it be binding if I don't remember agreeing upon anything?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetfulness

Ohkura sat behind his drumset and rubbed his temples one more time. _Breathe._

"But _how_ can it be binding if I don't remember agreeing upon _anything_?" he whined, exasperatedly, for the seventh time, deliberately not opening his eyes because, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was suspended twelve feet in the air and it was making him kind of woozy to look down at all his groupmates overly gleeful faces. Especially stupid Subaru, who couldn't seem to stop laughing. Ohkura had a feeling it was all Subaru's fault to begin with that he was stuck in this cage above the stage. 

"It doesn't matter, Tacchon! We were all there; we heard you. You agreed and even came up with your own terms, which _we_ also agreed to." Hina sounded much too amused. 

"Yeah, suck it up and stop whining!" And Yasu. Ohkura was definitely mad at Yasu, too. 

"Atleast no one will mistake you just for decorative scenery during the show," Yoko managed between fits of hysterical laughter. 

"They do not!" Ohkura objected, but it was drowned out by the rest of group, who were enjoying this way too much. 

Ohkura pouted and crossed his arms, albeit somewhat carefully, over his red and black sweater, making sure not to rip it _too_ much more. He noticed Ryo off to the side, not laughing as much as the rest, looking up at him with a peculiar smile before finally speaking. 

"Look at it this way: at least you won't be wearing the chicken costume anymore, ne?" 

Ohkura blinked as Ryo held his eye for a moment before turning around and walking to the back of the stage. 

"I guess," Ohkura muttered to himself and sighed. He hit his bass drum a few times before coming to terms with the fact that he was going to spend the next tour playing his drum solo and subsequent songs dressed in his calendar shoot outfit -- thin, ripped red and black sweater over a couple layers of t-shirts, black pants and studded leather belt and styled hair -- which he didn't have a problem with at all. It was _where_ he was going to be playing that bothered him. It was the _cage_ that really pissed him off.

\- + - + -

When they were back in the dressing room after practice, Ohkura couldn't help but notice Ryo's continued glances. He knew Ryo was looking at him from the couch where he sat playing guitar, but, every time he looked back at Ryo, Ryo's eyes would dart away. He still wore that same smile from practice. But when Yoko asked them if they wanted to come along for dinner, Ryo met his stare and Ohkura declined the invitation. Something in Ryo's face made him very curious. 

The others had hardly walked out the door when Ryo spoke. 

"So. You really don't remember last night, then?" He watched as Ryo played softly, head bent down towards the neck of the guiter, and walked over to the couch to sit opposite of him. Ohkura kept watching and almost forgot that he was supposed to answer until Ryo finally prompted him with a soft "Hmm, Ohkura?" 

"Ah, sorry, Ryo-chan. I don't remember. I mean, I remember that we went out to dinner for a meeting and then to a club, but that's all I remember."

Ryo looked up at him suddenly, fingers no longer on the strings but gripping the neck tightly. He almost looked upset for a brief moment but then it was gone just as quick as it came. There was something about it that struck Ohkura as important but it was like grasping at straws that he couldn't quite catch. 

"Did you wonder how you got home?" Ryo leaned a bit closer and Ohkura thought about his question. 

"Not really. I figured one of you put me in a cab and sent me off." 

"Hnn. Really. Was everything a mess at your place or was it in order?" 

Ohkura frowned a little. Everything _had_ been in place. His shoes set neatly by the door, his clothes had been in the hamper and not on the floor or still half-on, and there was even a nearly empty glass of water and a bottle of headache medicine by his bedside. 

Something in the back of his mind was nagging him even more and he startled as Ryo was suddenly very close to him. 

"Did you wonder why you were naked when you woke up?" Ryo whispered, mouth very close to Ohkura's, and Ohkura's eyes shot open as suddenly, the whole evening came back to him in a rush. 

His hands on Ryo's back as he stood behind him at the club. Ryo tugging on his hand every so often to make sure he didn't wander off. Ohkura putting his head on Ryo's shoulder wearily when they sat in the booth, whining about going home. Ryo's hand coming up to tangle in Ohkura's hair, speaking softly and chiding him. And Ohkura beginning to kiss Ryo's neck soon after. He didn't know why he could have forgotten the next part where Ryo inhaled sharply at the sensation and dug his fingers into Ohkura's thigh. Ohkura had growled in response and said, "Take me home."

And Ryo had. 

They'd made it into the door when Ohkura pinned Ryo to the back of it, peeling off Ryo's clothes as he toed off his own shoes. He'd kissed Ryo hard, _finally_ , and they'd stumbled a bit toward the bedroom, sheding clothes as they went until the back of Ohkura's legs hit the bed and he fell back. Ryo stood and stared for a moment from the end of the bed before Ohkura pulled him down by the band of his underwear and Ryo lost his balance and toppled onto Ohkura. He wasted no time and hissed into Ryo's ear as he shoved the underwear out of the way, "Fuck me, Ryo-chan."

And Ryo had.

\- + - + -

Ohkura looked up at Ryo, whose lips were still hovering very closely to his own, and he felt his face heat up as Ryo smiled. 

"I think you remember now."


End file.
